fire_forcefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Fire Walk with Me
Heh I've pre-ordered this already so... hopefully I'll be able to add things that may be volume-exclusive or something!! If anyone else buys it comment here, I wanna see :3 --GouenjiShuuya'123 (talk) 19:33, December 7, 2015 (UTC) :Hopefully I'll be able to get the volume infobox to be "dynamic" so it won't need much text on it ;) --''Saju '' 19:35, December 7, 2015 (UTC) ::Yeah the "Chronology" section looks a bit squished, that should be probably be changed somehow to the chapter template~ --GouenjiShuuya'123 (talk) 19:41, December 7, 2015 (UTC) :::Just let us know here on the talkpage when the volume name has been made available. This will almost certainly help me in writing a more dynamic volume infobox. :) --''Saju '' 15:28, December 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::Plan to buy the english translation (If we get one).--[[User Talk:Lulcielid|'最強の戦士' Lulcy]] 02:27, January 7, 2016 (UTC) HYPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~~ I've been waiting for the cover for over 2 months and its finally here in colour... Looks awesome, can't wait to get my hands on it! --GouenjiShuuya'123 (talk) 16:36, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Infobox For the parts of the infobox that say "next" and "previous". Instead of N/A could we use "None" and "TBA"? I believe these sound better. Munchvtec (talk) 16:24, February 9, 2016 (UTC) :Up to the wiki really, but note that such a change would apply to all future volume pages as it's set in the infobox. --''Saju '' 16:30, February 9, 2016 (UTC) ::It wouldn't change any part of the actual infobox code. Just the words inside :/ :p Of course it would apply to the others. Munchvtec (talk) 16:41, February 9, 2016 (UTC) :::Sorted o/ --GouenjiShuuya'123 (talk) 16:53, February 9, 2016 (UTC) ::::Kewl, thanks. Munchvtec (talk) 05:16, February 10, 2016 (UTC) :::::Any chance we could simply get rid of previous/none for just this volume? --Sarutobii2 (talk) 17:17, February 10, 2016 (UTC) ::::::If it can be done then im okay with it. Munchvtec (talk) 17:25, February 10, 2016 (UTC) Name Current sources are suggesting that the volume has no name. If a name for this volume becomes available, please post it here with the reference. --''Saju '' 12:07, February 17, 2016 (UTC) Returning to Manual It's become apparent to me that it's really hard to edit this article due to it being automatic. Firstly there's the "Volume 1 (炎炎ノ消防隊第１, En En no Shobotai Tankōbon 1) is Volume 1 of the Fire Brigade of Flames manga series." -- which doesn't really make sense, which I guess is because the volume doesn't have a name, but we have to adapt to that, and it should instead say "Volume 1 is... the first volume of the... series." Also, am I the only one who thinks that having the summaries on the volume page makes the article unnecessarily long? We can just list the chapters instead of putting the whole summaries there, it's just some text that I doubt anyone will read. --GouenjiShuuya'123 (talk) 07:35, March 6, 2016 (UTC) :For the lead, we could use a switch simply to change what the lead says. I don't mind the template being returned to a manual variant, but we could automate the chapter listings through another template that we can transclude onto the page. --''Saju '' 09:17, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Volume Names If these volumes have been given names, then shouldn't we just update the page names to use the given names, not numbers? --''Saju '' 10:21, December 14, 2016 (UTC) :Im conflicted, so i'll leave it up to Gou. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 13:25, December 14, 2016 (UTC) ::See Thread:3931 --GouenjiShuuya'123 (talk) 00:24, December 15, 2016 (UTC) :::Since Gou is happy to update these, I'll move the articles and update the links later today. Got an exam this morning, so I'll update the wiki this afternoon. :) --''Saju '' 08:16, December 15, 2016 (UTC)